fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Leech
Leech is one of the playable Heroes in Fable Legends. Lore It was a dark night and the shadows were long, which was probably why Leech didn’t see the Shadowblight stalking him. As he made his way back from a particularly successful hunt for specimens, Leech was wondering cheerfully whether the sections of corpse he now had about his person could be dissected and drawn up by the weekend. He was eager to have his latest set of etchings complete. Gwyneth, the girl from the local fishmongers, was due back in town by Monday. Leech hadn’t had much luck with ladies, but this time he was certain that he had found the one. This girl would understand his need to chop up corpses. He’d seen the way she handled a fish knife, elbow deep in blood and piscine entrails with that happy smile on her face. If she felt like that about fish, surely she could understand a man who felt that way about things with legs? Entering the darkest, most shadowed part of the forest, Leech was happy and distracted as he walked straight into the waiting Shadowblight. The Shadowblight cornered him and cast its will to drain Leech’s life straight out of him. Leech’s romantic musings could have been the end for him had it not been for the fact he was loaded down with body parts. The dead flesh around Leech acted as barrier, short circuiting the Shadowblight’s powers so that instead of draining Leech of his life, it channelled all of its energy into the unsuspecting doctor. After thirty seconds of discomfort there was a BANG, followed by a whimper, and Leech found himself alone in the wood. Not only had he survived a Shadowblight attack, but he now found that he possessed the Shadowblight’s powers (and a small, bizarre collection of reanimated limbs and organs.) A born barber-surgeon, Leech offered more than just a haircut and a shave to the residents of Whitehollow. He provided tooth extraction, piles massage and cures to all things noxious and intoxicating. He did this with a smile and an enthusiasm that many found completely unnerving and made worse by a hearty laugh that didn’t seem to sit with the fact he was elbow deep in someone’s chest. Ever since he first started poking dead things with a stick, Leech has had an all-consuming fascination with the squidgy bits that make people work. If someone fell ill, Leech would be there to document what happened to them. If someone died, Leech would appear to ask if he could have a poke around in them to discover what had gone wrong. From amateur enthusiast to Physik practitioner, Leech had healed people as much by luck as judgement, but now, carrying the essence of a Shadowblight within him, Leech found he really could cure people. No matter the injury or ailment, channelling life from one creature, through himself, and then out into another meant he could heal any wound and even restore those on the brink of death. When the rumours of a gathering of Heroes reached Whitehollow, Leech quickly realised that where there were Heroes there would also likely be ready access to body parts from a wide range of interesting creatures. So, with a chuckle and a cheery wave, Leech packed up his etchings, pet leeches and other specimens and went in search of more interesting things to poke, prod, heal or take apart. Part Physik and part Shadowblight, Leech is determined to make a difference, to meet new and interesting people, see amazing and unknown creatures, and then to thoroughly dissect them to see how they work. The doctor is in the house and he’s ready see you. Gallery Winter-sterling-leech-ogre-01.jpg Ogre-inga-leech-sterling.jpg Shroud-leech-redcap-ogre.jpg Inga-winter-leech-sterling.jpg Winter Sterling Leech Ogre 01 small.png Ogre Inga Leech Sterling small.png Leech Medical Tools.jpg|Leech Medical Tools Leech Actor-1.png|Leech Leech.jpg|Leech Leech Concept.jpg|Early concept art FableXOGamescom8.jpg FableXOGamescom7.jpg FableXOGamescom2.jpg External Links https://www.fablelegends.com/heroes/leech[[Category:Fable Legends Characters]] Category:Heroes